Secret Boyfriend: 2
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: CHUCKIEANGELICA We are carrying on post vacation to day to day life and the developments in this complex relationship Including trace amounts of TL, PK and CS?.
1. News of a Possible Bright Future

**Here it is: Carrying on from the vacation, at school.**

Enjoy! and review... :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up. It's just a story. It'd be awesome if the writers DID actually use this as a storyline, but... what can you do?

---

"What do you mean he's cut?" Angelica yammered into her cell phone, as she pushed past people in the hallway "you'd better have a good explaination..."

She spotted Chuckie by his locker and capriciously swinging her way past, still talking on her phone, she pushed out her left hand at the exact moment he went to walk away and pushed him back to recolide with the lockers; then not even pretending she'd noticed him, swung her hair and marched away still preoccupied with her phone call.

Tommy saunted up and gave Chuckie a flummoxed look "She's still punishing you when anything goes wrong in her personal life, huh?"

"It would seem that way" Chuckie recomposed himself and readjusted his backpack "I haven't spoken to her in weeks".

"So this weekend, are you going to come and stay at my place?"

Chuckie flushed and looked at his feet, "Well, I uh... (loooong pause) sorta have a date this weekend" he finished with modest pride.

Phil wasn't far behind them, he chipped in "So you and my sister finally decided to make it official?" he joked.

But Tommy didn't take this as a joke, in all seriousness (but masking as a concerned friend) he lay into Chuckie "So you're dating Lil?"

Phil held up his hands in a mock surrender sign, "woah tiger!" he chuckled, "it was just meant to be a joke. you remember what a joke is right?"

Tommy ignored him, "So, who's your date with, C?"

"Uh, Nicole."

"Good work" approved Phil, "cute smile."

"Well, well. If Phil De'ville isn't wasting his hormones talking about girls?" Came a light, half-disapproving voice behind them.

He almost jumped a mile "Gah! Where did you come from?"

"Well, unless it was too inconvenient for you, I was going to walk home with my big bro." Kimmi said sarcastically.

"We've just been talking about you" P said, rubbing the back of his neck and covering futily.

"Yeah?" She asked "That or the young lady Chuckie is seeing on Saturday?"

"How long were you standing there?" She just smiled in response. "That's it. You and me Kimmi Finster. First one to the school gates wins"

Kimmi dropped her bag. "Sorry Chuckie. I have to beat this sorry loser. We'll wait for you guys at the gate."

Tipping his head Chuckie picked up her bag and grinned goofily. He didn't mind. He flung it over his shoulder along with his own, it was heavy but the least he could do.

The two raced off, calling taunts to each other and trying to trip the other one down.

Tommy shook his head and rolled his eyes, the silence saying it all: Would they ever stop flirting? But Chuckie knew that Tommy was once guilty of fancying Kimmi himself, so he thought it the best move just to shut up when it came to his friend's little sister.

Chuckie however had other things on his mind, after much deliberation he dropped the bombshell "You've got to come, T..."

"?"

"Saturday. On the date. Just be there, you know, behind me."

"Ok?"

"I don't know. If you're not there, I'm afraid I'll fall into a sweaty mess. Like, what am I going to say for two hours?"

"We'll think of something, C. We'll work it out."

"You could take Lil, just hang behind. Step in if I lose it and black out or something."

"Com'on C. You're not that bad..."

"So you'll come?"

He raised his head nobly "Lil and I will be there. Nothing will go wrong. I promise. Come over my place before hand and we'll work it out."

Chuckie smiled gratefully, "yeah". He felt 100 percent better now, his nerves a dull and distant feeling in the pit of his being.  
Tommy was the only person Chuckie could open up to like that and he knew it was safe in his hands...

**So, what can go wrong? Click on the next chapter to see... **


	2. So Not The Drama

Saturday, he was ready and prepped. Lil & Tommy stood about 20 feet behind Chuckie & Nicole - wearing thick sunglasses and chattering amongst each other.

"This is cool. I feel like a spy" Lil confessed.

"Yeah..." Tommy said, a little preoccupied trying to strain his ears towards what was happening in front of them. "Chuckie seems to be going alright" he stated once he could pick up a few words.

---

Chuckie was taking to Nicole. The movie had gone well and it was comforting for him to know his friends were a few short feet away.

That was until he spotted HER.

At the fountain in the centre of the mall...

and his face changed color.

"You seem distracted Chuckie" she said kindly.

"Yeah?" His voice went up a couple of octaves, "I was just thinking about the movie. Scarey, huh?"

"Chuckie, it was a kids movie."

"Oh, yeah..."

His mind was racing: 'Please don't come over, please don't come over'... He breathed in... and out...

"Are you sure you're ok?" Nicole continued, "It seems like you're hyperventelating"

"I'm not. How about we go this way?" He steered her away from the direction of Angelica.

---

"I think Chuckie is in trouble" Tommy said at their sudden hurried movement in front of them. Until he saw who caused it.

Angelica.

Lil had seen too, "I think we stick behind them"

He held her back, "No wait. Chuckie didn't want us to interfere unless it was absolutely nessecary."

"But it is!" Lil squealed.

"No. Chuckie can handle Angelica."

---

Handling her though, was the furtherest thing from Chuckie's mind at that moment. Angelica looked like she had stumbled upon live prey.

He adverted her gaze, but she'd already stopped.

**Ohhh... The suspense. What horror will occur next for our poor hero... wait and see.**


	3. Ugly Confrontation Time

"If it isn't Chuckie Finster? Fancy seeing you here."

Was she being civil?  
He grit his teeth but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You two know each other?" Nicole asked curiously.

Angelica laughed, "Does he still wear those dinosaur print underwear?"

He flushed. Nicole gaped... "You and Chuckie?"

Angelica laughed again, "Oh, no. I just know these things." She went on talking girl to girl, ignoring him, "He's a bit desperate you know? Poor Chuck."

Chuckie had to speak up, "Angelica..." he sounded hurt.

"Oh don't worry, Finster. I'm not going to give away any of your secrets."

Nicole looked puzzled. 

"Angelica, I don't want you here" He finished.

She stopped talking and withdrew, her eyes burning with a 'how dare you' type of anger. "For your information this is a free mall and I can go where ever I please."

Chuckie's face fell, it looked like he was failing - and it was time for the two in his back-up plan to act. 

Tommy at once went towards him and focused his energy on Angelica.

"Angelica, back off."

She surveyed the situation. "Lillian. I would have thought you would have better taste"  
Lil kept her glasses on and loooked to the floor, feeling quite ashamed.

Then Angelica addressed Nicole again, "Enjoy your date. I hope it was worth cutting yourself off from... decent company in the future"  
She said scathingly, recognising she was beat.

She grabbed Chuckie's arm and yanked him away, keeping her voice down - off to the side "and don't forget you owe me Finster."

"For what? Humiliating me?" He was flabberghasted at her nerve, "I'll write you a check."

"Don't bother," she shot back "I see you have enough paying up to do, getting your little loser friends to follow you on your date."

Chuckie was fuming by this stage "They wanted to come. Unlike your friends. Shopping alone, I see... it gets lonely when you treat everyone like doormat doesn't it Angelica?"

She let out an exhasperated groan, "I don't have to take this" she said haughtily and swung her shopping bags over her shoulder, spun on her hell and took her cell phone out and stuck it to her ear.

"We'll go get her Chuck" Tommy said pulling Lil after her.

He could hear her weak protests as they left "Uh... Tommy?" and "Shouldn't we just leave her alone?"

Chuckie turned back to Nicole, at first relieved but checking her expression, his face fell again.

"So you invited your friends along?" She asked impatiently.

He was going to have a lot of explaining to do. 


	4. Chillin' in the Bathrooms

Racing after her, it would have done them as good to have been calling out to a brick wall. Certainatly she gave them as much response.

"Angelica!" Tommy called.

She pushed open the girls washroom door and went inside. Tommy went to enter in after her, Lillian pulled him back.

"What are you doing?"

"She's my cousin."

"So? You're not a girl."

"Who cares?"

"You're not going in there."

"Yes I am."

He defiantly swung open the bathroom door and wandered in.

"Angelica?" he asked cautiously, when he heard someone nearby sniffing.

"Are you ok?"

The sniffing stopped.

"Pickles? Are you in the girls washroom?"

Lil's voice came from behind him, she sounded beat, "he just walked right in!"

"Well... get out of here! Both of you!" She demanded but her voice sounded on the verge of sobs.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Tommy continued.

Deep down he cared about her, especially when Angelica cried or showed that she had a more... human side.

"I'm fine you idiots. Go back home to loserville and leave me alone."

Tommy didn't leave. It was Pickles against Pickles and they were just as stubborn as each other.

"Is it because you had a fight with Chuckie?" He inquired innocently.

"Pffft. Why would I waste my time fighting with poindexter extroadinare? If anything I was trying to save that poor girl that obviously didn't know what she was doing by dating that reject." She sighed dramatically. "Some people. You go out of your way to help a person..."

"I'm sure had her best interests at heart" Tommy said sarcastically, but Lil stepped in to her defense.

"And why wouldn't she?"

Tommy stared wide eyed at Lil. Why wouldn't she? Angelica rarely did ANYTHING for anyone other than herself, and it was almost unheard of that she would 'help' a stranger (unless it was a particularly cute stranger, then she'd certainatly make an exception).

"Why can't you just let Chuckie go for once?"

"I'm providing a public service, Pickles. Sometimes it benefits the dork, sometimes it doesn't. He's used to it."

"I'm just asking you to be nice."

Angelica stopped, she had just been absent-mindedly carving a 'C' into the wood of the stall door with a pen. She scratched it out furiously.

"Well, YOU don't ask me for anything. I don't listen to juniors."

"I wasn't saying it as a junior, I was saying it as your cousin."

"Ok. I don't listen to boys who hang around in girl's washrooms either"

Tommy groaned. He'd tried his best. He mumbled "whatever" and left.

---

Lil smirked "Good one Angelica"

Angelica let out a sigh again.

Lil spoke again, making it sound like she was just making casual conversation, "You know, Chuckie looked kinda cute today - all dressed up for his date."

Angelica snorted with contempt, "That loser tries too hard."

"Yeah, but you've got to feel bad for him. All that effort... and then..."

She stopped conveniently for Angelica to fill in the blanks. Angelica did. She stopped and frowned, her heart beating faster at the thought of actually having to apologize, but Lil continued to speak.

"Chuckie's a real cutie you know..." she thought aloud.

Angelica sounded bitter, she didn't need this. "Then why don't you go out with him?"

"I'm a bit afraid of you."

This was ludicrous. "Well you can have him. I don't want him."

"Then why did you embarass him in front of that girl today?"

"Didn't you hear me? I was TRYING to do a service to society."

"If you want to believe that."

Angelica threw the stall open and walked out "I know what you're trying to do Lillian. And it won't work."

She eyed her reflection in the mirror and reapplied some lip gloss.

"You think you have too much to lose Angelica. But you really don't."

"Like you can talk," Angelica sneered before storming out "you only hang around my dumb cousin OUTSIDE of school."

She slammed the door and left Lil feeling like quite the hypocrite. 


	5. Well, That's Over With

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You're keeping me motivated for sure. This is for you guys (ok, and a little for me too)**

**---**

"Well, Nicole's gone" sighed Chuckie when Tommy came back, rejoining him by the fountain.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Give up. Seems whenever I like anyone it ends up like this."

"Dil's got some tricks up his sleeve he's eager to try on Angelica."

"Why bother?" Asked Chuckie dismally.

"I don't know. She doesn't MEAN to do these things,I think. She's kinda like my sister, you know, but she still treats me mostly the same."

"Like she has an excuse"

"She doesn't. But she seems to only go out of her way to hurt the people she's closest too..."

"Which is supposed to make me feel better?" Spat Chuckie, He sighed long and hard, then took of his glasses rubbed them on his shirt and replaced them. "Besides. I'm not close to Angelica. I see her less than you. Only when she's parading around school or she gets desperate enough to ask me for something. Most of the time she sees right through me."

Tommy almost chucked, "Well the centre of Angelica's world has always been Angelica"  
He put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Date again, Chuck. Dil and I will make sure we have Angelica bound and tied in a garage somewhere next time, so there's no interference."

Chuckie frowned unsurely, "Yeah. I hope that helps"


	6. A Shock To The System

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

It was some weeks later, when Angelica was walking down the hall with Susie, her personal secretary by their side answering phone calls.

The junior had been a huge help for her busy schedule. After all, she DID have to juggle the cheer squad, her own column, soccer AND her complicated personal life.

Susie looked over to the young boy, who was talking unsurely to Savannah on the phone who could be heard as very displeased to be through to a secretary instead of talking to Angelica herself.

"You know, I have some issues with this..." Susie started.

Angelica rolled her eyes, "He's not a slave, Carmichael. He's a secretary. Besides, he wants to help."

Susie mumbled something about 'exploitation' which Angelica deftly ignored.

"So, anyway," Angelica went on as if Susie hadn't spoken, "about your singing at the game this week, the squad has sent me to make sure you won't wear anything to..."

"Com'on girl, out with it."

"Clashy."

"Clashy?" Susie asked raising her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean" Angelica muttered.

"Yeah I think I do." Then a smile, "You don't want me to show up you cheerleaders by looking to good."

"No." Angelica rebutted curtly. "We just didn't want to see you look like a fool."

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't." She answered disbelievingly.

"So who are you bringing as a date?"

"I don't know" Susie shrugged "I was thinking of bringing Chuckie. Since he's an old friend and all. I'm sick of having major events ruined by bad dates." she explained.

Angelica's expression gave her away as being in shock but she quickly reverted back to casual nonchalance. "Freckles Finster, you've GOT to be kidding."

"Com'on Angie. We're older now and he's not that bad."

"Yeah, if you're blind."

"Well, who are you taking?"

The little secretary, off the phone now, looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Angelica let out an annoyed groan and stormed past them both, not answering.


	7. Feelings In Class

The entire day she struggled with herself, imagining Finster & Carmichael as a couple was so sickening to her she almost had to call "stomach cramps" and get a fast ticket home.

A warm bed and a tub of ice-cream was preferable by far to being faced with the horrifying truth of what she was considering.

'No' she thought firmly, 'I'll find a better date, like I'd want Freckles Finster'

She screwed up her face and looked down at her book... Trigonometry. What type of weirdos actually use this in real life? How is this even RELEVENT?

Probably weirdos like Finster. How sad.

But she was bothered. Cool, calm and collected Angelica Pickles actually had butterflies in her stomach for most of the day. And it was most unpleasant.

She had toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo of a butterfly once, but that's as far as her like went for the creatures.

There was really only one solution and that was to put her 'Angelica' touch on the situation and hoped it wouldn't come out like her desperately trying to redeem herself with that poindexter general.

She raised her hand "May I be excused."

Her teacher looked at her with beady eyes "This had better be an emergency this time."

Angelica smiled sweetly. "Oh, it is." 


	8. Playing Hardball

She got out and loitered around each classroom, hoping to find his. There was just one person she could talk to about all this right now. No matter how much she hated to admit it.

If she hadn't run out of options she wouldn't have snuck around the garden outside his science class right now and have been whispering to him through the window.

"Pst... Pst... Pickles"

"Angelica"  
He whispered back, not knowing where it came from.

"Meet me out here dufus. And don't get caught."

She ducked back down and waited. He took suprisingly less time than she'd expected of him. A true Pickles. She was almost proud of the little rugrat.

"What do you want Angelica?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

He gave a little expectant cough.

"Alright. I'm here on a truce. I'm here about your loser friend."

"Phil?"

"Not that loser friend. Carrot top."

"What'd you do now?"

Whenever Angelica felt she did something bad, her conscience would end up coming around and she'd try and find some way to make it better. So he could only assume she had something pretty big on her conscience. But then... Angelica worked in mysterious ways.

Angelica grit her teeth. "I didn't DO anything. I'm just trying to help. If you want me to keep what I know to myself..."

Tommy sighed deeply. "No." He hated giving in, but he did however have his bests friends interests in heart and Angelica... as much as he hated to admit it, seemed to get the scoop... on everything. Ever since they were toddlers and she told them where babies came from (even though back then she had the wrong information). "What is it?"

"Has Finster accepted any... dates for the game tomorrow?"

"Dates? Chuckie? Uh... not that I know of."

"Carmichael is going to ask him."

"That's great!"

"That's not great" She confirmed.

"That's not great?"

"No. I'm afraid Susie doesn't have the loser's best interests at heart."

"Could you stop calling him that! He has a name, Angelica."

"Whatever. Just giving you the heads up. Susie's had a LOT of boyfriend's before, she's just using him."

"As many boyfriends as you?"

Angelica was dumbfounded. "My love life is not on parade here right now, Pickles. I'm trying to avoid a bad situation for my friend."

"Who? Chuckie or Susie?"

"Both. If he says yes to her, then you can kiss goodbye their friendship... and yours."

"Chuckie wouldn't do anything to stop our friendship." Tommy said defiantly.

"To keep Carmichael he would." She rolled her eyes. "You really don't know anything." She gave him one last look and got up from the bushes. "Just make sure it doesn't happen."

Tommy nodded.

He'd got the message.

Angelica smiled to herself. 'And that...' she thought confidently, feeling like she had already won 'is how you play hardball.'

**Ready for the end of part two? Just one more click away...**


	9. The Grande Finale

Walking down the hall at the end of the day was when she was going to seal the deal and finish everything she'd started.  
What mattered wasn't him. It was winning. At least that's what she told herself.

When she found him, getting a book from his locker, she grabbed his arm and wrenched him aside.

"What?"

She was whispering so low it was practically hissing like a snake, it scared him. He shivered.

"OK, Finster. You win. We're going out. Which means you are to give me flowers for no other reason except that I'm beautiful. You are to come over to my place under the pretense of 'studying' in which we will spend the entire time making out. And you will be taking me to the game tomorrow night."

She was gripping him so tight, it pinched his skin. He winced but said nothing about it. Instead he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Wondering how on earth he was going to break the news to her without getting some serious injuries, or even have to walk home with his underwear over his head.

Better to do it in one quick motion, like ripping off a bandaid.  
"Uh... Angelica. I already said yes to Susie for tomorrow."

Angelica's face fell, she sneered, "She's just doing this because she feels sorry for you. I told her all about what happened with Natalie."

"Nicole."

"Whatever. But don't get too attached Finster, cause she'll just get bored of you like she gets bored of everyone else."

"She's a trifle less fickle than you!" He wanted to say, but she'd already stormed off in a tremendous huff.

Somehow, without even meaning to do it... he'd aroused the wrath of Angelica Pickles.

And this was BBBAAAAAAAAAD news.

---

**Ok. Thus concludes Act 2. Of this story. All good things come in threes, so I'm going to have one last one which should conclude things for both Chuckie, Susie and Angelica and Tommy and Lil. As for Phil and Kimmi... maybe that'll have to be another story ;) But hopefully I can put in some more 'moments'. **

Thanks everyone for ideas and imput. Chat to ya about it on the boards. ;) 


End file.
